


How Erin Got The MIT Sweatshirt

by Patentlyy



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert Week, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patentlyy/pseuds/Patentlyy
Summary: This is my trash for the roller derby AUAka the MIT hoodie origin story.Aka Love at first Head Injury?Aka The one where Holtz tries to flirt and Erin doesn't get it.Aka The one where everyone's a College Professor except Holtz.





	How Erin Got The MIT Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what a Roller Derby is so I looked it up and watched some videos and WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT THAT IS SO VIOLENT!
> 
> I'm doing the time warp challenge and I only had 2 hours to write this so this is shitty af but I hope you enjoy it :) it's not as bad as some of my work on FF.net soooooo....

It's nearing the end of her shift when they arrive. All helmets and knee pads, filled to the brim with excitement as they strap on their skates. A round of non-alcoholic drinks, half-gone on the table, they wait for the opposing team to burst through the door.

And burst they did.

A tall woman with hair piled on top of her head in an intricate pattern of braids leads the group into the hall. She looked upon the room with a confident smirk, as if she knew that she would win that night. The door opens once more and slams into the bar, Holtzmann starts and fumbles with the glass she was cleaning, thankful that she hadn't dropped it.

(She really didn't need anymore money deducted from her wages)

The group that followed the woman, whilst joyful, clearly didn't share in their teammate's confidence. The only evidence that they were a team were the matching jackets, grey with neon red stripes across the shoulders and down each arm. As the team turned towards the lockers lined up against the wall not too far away, Holtzmann got a look at the back of the jackets. Each had a name in the same red lettering. The tall one, Tolan, was giving some kind of pep talk to a girl she hadn't noticed before. The woman was pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she bit her lip nervously. On chance, she makes eye contact with the woman, smiling briefly before looking away. If Holtzmann hadn't thought the team looked mismatched before, she certainly did now. The cute brown haired girl looked entirely out of her comfort zone, speaking in frantic hushed tones to the woman Holtz assumes is the leader. One of the other teammates approached the bar, walking slightly sideways so she could keep an eye on the only guy on the team, who had already strapped on his Roller-skates and was currently trying to skate on the carpet.

"What can I get for you," Holtzmann pauses to checkout the back of the woman's jacket. "Yates?"

The woman looks up and smiles at the sound of her name. She adjusts her glasses before taking a long look at the bored on the counter. "Uh... I'll take a Pepsi, something alcoholic for the hypochondriac over there," she jabs a thumb in the direction of the brown haired girl who was wearing a hole in the carpet with her pacing.

Holtz chuckles as she got started on the order. "Anything else?"

The woman takes a glance over her shoulder, the guy had given up in his attempts at skating and was currently sat on the floor trying to pet a man's guide dog. "And a juice box, for that idiot."

Holtzmann grins at the woman and hands her a can of Pepsi. Turning towards the the wall and grabbing a bottle of vodka. She takes a long look at the brunette out of the corner of her eye. Her mouth pulls into a tight smile as she ponders her decision. She had been given freedom to make whatever drink she wanted, but she had a feeling the woman in question wouldn't appreciate one of her wild concoctions. With a slight hum she turns towards the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and the syrup.

"Aren't you a little young to be serving alcohol?" The woman asked, her eyebrow arched behind her glasses.

Holtzmann placed the drinks on the inner counter as she looks up with a grin. "I'm legal." She winks, getting to work on the drink. She stirs the orange concoction and places it on the bar just as the recipient pulls up a stool next to her teammate. Holtzmann reaches into the fridge just below and pulls out a juice box, placing it on the counter with the rest of the drinks.

"Abby, who's that for?" The brunette wrinkled her nose as she laughs somewhat awkwardly.

"The juice is Kevin's, the other is yours." The woman, Abby, nods towards the orange drink as she starts making her way over to the only male on the team, juice box in hand.

The brunette, now sat alone, seemed to have calmed down slightly, as she took the drink in her hand and took a cautious sip.

"Can I take a name?" Holtz raises an eyebrow, reaching under the counter for a notepad.

The woman looks up from her drink, straw still in her mouth and cheeks slightly flushed. Holtzmann smiles charmingly, pulling a pen from her top pocket. The brunette coughs slightly and places her drink, now considerably emptier, on the bar. "Oh! My name's Erin."

Holtz lets out a small laugh and smirks. "I meant a uh- team name. For the tab?"

Erin's face reddens immediately, Holtz had to admit the woman looked quite adorable. "Oh uh..." she trails off clearly embarrassed.

"Hey it's cool! I guess drinks are on you tonight, Erin." She paused slightly before she said the name, not sure wether that would be considered forward or not. Erin smiles into her drink, the blush on her cheeks had yet to disperse. Acting on a whim, the blonde stuck her hand out. "Holtzmann." She introduced herself.

Erin gently took her hand in a light shake. "Nice to meet you, Holtzmann?" She raises an eyebrow at the unusual name, earning a wink from the bartender.

"Likewise." The blonde smiles. She spies the rest of the team at the enterance to the rink, roller skates on and ready to go." "I think your up." Holtz takes a seat on the stool behind the bar, nodding in the general direction of the team.

Erin is downing her drink and out of her seat before Holtz even knew what was happening. She chuckles as she watches her, frantically pulling on her skates.

"You know she's like 40? Right?" Robert chimes in from the other side of the bar.

"What?" Holtzmann asks the security guard.

"That woman you were talking to, she's with the Ghostbusters? They used to compete all the time when I was bartender."

Holtz looks between Erin and Robert. Before shrugging and grinning. "Well I always did like an older woman." She hums. "But there's no way she's anything over 30?" The blonde shakes her head and turns towards the back to get herself a drink. The teams would start soon, so there was no way she'd be needed for a while at least.

The security guard chuckles and pulls his water bottle out of his pocket. "Yeah, they're all from a University, don't know which one but I uh- know Patty teaches art history."

"Which one's Patty?"

He gestures to the woman in question, just as the game starts. A loud siren rings inside the hall, producing a wince and a small laugh from the coworkers. "The tall one." He chuckles, taking a sip from his water.

Holtz ponders this information before shrugging. "Still hot though..." she grins, taking her apron off and placing it on the counter. She reaches under the bar and taps around in the dark until she grasps the handle of the first aid box. "Watch the game with me?" She asks as she steps out from behind the bar and makes her way to the brighter portion of the room.

"Sure, it's always entertaining." Robert shrugs, following the small blonde out into the rink.

After they took their seats, Holtz took a better look at the team. In the better lighting she could see that the cute brunette she was talking to was, in fact, not a brunette. Her hair had a slight reddish tint that complimented her skin tone nicely. The team, The Ghostbusters, were clearly enjoying themselves. Laughing along despite the fact that the opposing team, The Ohio Rollers, looked like they wanted to murder each one of them. A woman with huge arms and fiery red hair took the outer end of the formation, doing most of the pushing and shoving for the team, much to Patty's delight as she yelled tauntingly words that Holtz couldn't quite make out. It was neck and neck, though things were really only just getting started. It seemed as though quite a few people had come to watch, that or they were waiting for it to be over so they could use the ring.

The two teams were quickly picking up speed, spreading out until the pushing and shoving turned somewhat violent as they got deeper into it. The crowd started cheering, gathering as close as they could.   
With a harsh push from her left, Erin was flung amongst a few members of the other team. Instead of fighting against them, she focused on dodging their attacks until she burst out, ahead of everyone else. Holtz could hear the cheers from the Ghostbusters over the crowd and shook her head. It honestly looked far more painful than fun.

Referees were watching closely from the middle, blowing their whistles far too often and being ignored by the teams. There was unrivalled fury on every Ohio Roller's face that would have made Holtz laugh had it not been accompanied by frantic violence she was sure wasn't allowed. The red headed Ghostbuster held the fort down, most of the attacks seemed to be on her however she flung them off with ease. A man from the other team had fallen, his head hitting the ground with a large crack to his helmet. The crowd winced in unison. Robert jumped up from his seat, first aid kit in hand and helped drag the man out of the ring. A gasp ran through the crowd, Holtz looked up to see the red haired woman on the floor, taking down two of the other team with her. The two Ohio Roller's got off the floor, but were definitely at a disadvantage now. The Ghostbuster had to be taken out of the ring, leaving the teams at four.

Holtz looked behind her to see that someone else had taken over the bar. She hopped out of her seat and made her way towards him.

"Hey, Buddy! Grab me some of those ice packs."

The guy nods and ducks down quickly, placing a bunch of the frozen blue packs on the counter two at a time. Holtz grans an armful of the blue bags and walks back over to the ring, dropping them on the ground by the referee, currently pinching the red haired girl's bleeding nose.

Back in the ring, the Ghostbusters were no longer laughing. A few members of the other team had gone down now, and were frantically trying to make up for it. Looking absolutely terrified, Erin tried to escape the wrath being thrown at her. She skated as fast as she could but the other team were faster, throwing her out of the way with brutish force. Another gasp emitted from the Crowd. She tried to get up a quickly as possible but was thrown to the ground again as a woman from the other team slammed her out of the way. Her helmet hit hard on the wall of the ring.  
In a second, Holtz and Robert were at her side, carefully hoisting her into Roberts arms so he could carry her off.   
They laid her carefully down on the floor, Holtzmann leaned over her and gently took off her helmet, taking care not to let her head drop to the floor. The blonde then takes off her skates, putting them to the side for now. She takes a long look at Erin's head, inspecting for any bumps even though she was wearing a helmet. Her eyes were closed, face sweating. Holtz turned to Robert quickly.

"It's too dark over here could you shine your flashlight on her?"

Wordlessly he does so, shining the light over her just as she opens her eyes.

"Erin-"

"Oh my god..."The woman shrieks quietly, squinting her eyes as she tries to look around her. "Am I de-" she starts. Holtz leans over her a little more and gently pushes her shoulders down, trying to get her to stop moving. "Are you-?" She says again, trying to focus on the face in front of her, surrounded by the glow of a flashlight.

"An Angel?"

A laugh escapes Holtzmann's lips, Erin probably would have swooned over the adorable sound if it weren't for the pounding pain in her skull. The blonde carefully presses an ice pack to Erin's head and holds it there gently. "I can be anything you want, Hotstuff." She says with a wink.

Erin blushes despite her current predicament and tries once more to sit up.

"Slowly!" Holtzmann warns, sliding her arm around Erin's waist. "Let me help you."

Erin carefully gets to her feet with Holtzmann's help. "Thank you." She mutters, limping over to the bar to sit on a stool. A loud, over enthusiastic shout of 'Yeah Baby!' Rings throughout the hall, causing Erin to chuckle lightly. "It's good to know I'm not letting the team down..." she smiles, pressing the ice pack to the back of her head.

Holtz grins at her, climbing over the bar and hopping down on the ground with an almost silent thud. "Feel okay?" She asks, grabbing a few bottles of water from underneath the counter. Holtzmann climbs back over as Erin nods her head.

"Uh- yes I- thank you." She mumbles, taking a bottle from the blonde's outstretched hand.

"Be right back." Holtz smiles as she jogs her way over to the other people that had been eliminated during the match. She hands out water bottles and gives Robert, currently trying to soothe a frantic Ghostbuster who thought his leg would need amputating, a two fingered salute before making her way over to the bar.

"So... The Ghostbusters, that's an interesting team name. How'd you guys come up with that?"

Erin gives a small smile, fiddling with the bottle in her hands. "Patty dragged us to the Halloween special they did at this other place a couple years ago, we had to think of a Halloween themed team name and just decided to keep it."

"And did you win?"

"We failed. Miserably."

They both laugh as Holtz pulls up a stool next to her. Erin stares at her hands for a second before slowly raising her head. Holtz is still kind of laughing when their eyes meet.

She feels something.

Maybe it's the fact that her head is still pounding and her body aches all over but wow she has never seen eyes so blue, so expressive, so magnetic...

She stares for perhaps longer than she should, shaking her head as she realises and starts to feel embarrassed. "Sorry about earlier... the uh- calling you an Angel thing?" She laughs lightly and locks eyes with the blonde once more. Only then she noticed the yellow lenses sat on top of Holtzmann's head. "Oh cool glasses!"

Holtz lets out a chuckle as she pulls the glasses down and settles them on her face. "Thanks and don't worry about earlier. I took it as a compliment." She winks at the woman, Erin feels her cheeks redden as she tries to focus on anything other than the Bartender's eyes. The white shirt she wore was pristine and glowing in the blacklight coming from behind the bar, the skinny jeans she was wearing were ripped at the knees and held up by a rainbow belt that would've looked ridiculous on anyone else but this woman. She really was quite attractive and the thought sent Erin into panic. She could not be crushing on some stranger she met a whole 30 minutes ago.

She was obviously just concussed.

"Need another ice pack? That one must have warmed up by now?"

"Oh no I'm good, in fact I don't even think I need this one anymore..." Erin places the blue bag on the table with a small smile. "I like your belt." She says, after a few beats of silence.

Holtz full-on grins at her words. "Thanks! There's usually a bow-tie that goes along with it but it just got so hot in here..."

Erin swallows thickly. "Oh really?" She says, awkwardly laughing along with Holtz, who happened to think what she had said was the funniest thing in the world. Probably due to the fact that the entire place was actually quite cold.

Another siren rang through the hall accompanied by a round of cheering. The match had come to an end. Holtz and Erin looked towards the ring in unison. Patty had taken Kevin into her arms and was spinning him around in celebration.

"Well congratulations!" Holtz grins, hopping back over the bar.

"Thanks," Erin smiles brighter than she had all evening.

"Drink to celebrate?"

Erin spins around in her seat to face the bartender. "Oh yeah! Could you do me another one of those drinks I had earlier?"

Holtz nods in response, preparing the drink quicker than she had before. She slams the fridge shut with her foot as she slides the glass along the counter over to Erin. Drink in hand she sips it quickly through the straw, clearly overjoyed about the win despite the fact she didn't have much to do with it.  
A few moments pass and a harsh clap on her back causes her to spill the rest of the orange drink across her jacket. She curses under her breath and quickly unzips it, realising she was only wearing a tank top underneath.

"Oh shit!" Abby chuckles from beside her.

"Oh God Erin I am so sorry!" Patty exclaims in between chuckles.

"Gosh! You guys! I'm gonna need to walk all the way to the bus station like this!" Erin takes a napkin from the dispenser and tries desperately to dry out her soaked jacket. "And it's freezing outside!" She adds, as if it was the worst thing in the world.

Holtzmann is still laughing as she ducks underneath the counter, coming up with a grey hoodie.

"Here," She offers it to the woman. "You won't freeze to death." Holtz chuckles as Erin hesitantly takes it from her.

"But how will I give this back?" Erin raises an eyebrow. Holtz sees the two woman standing in front of her share an amused look and shakes her head.

"I guess you'll just have to come see me sometime." Holtz winks at the woman, turning around right after and busying herself with some cups on the side.

"Look, Baby, we gotta leave like right now so take it or leave it?" Patty chuckles from beside Erin, who's cheeks were on fire yet again.

Holtz turns around to face the woman, hands on the counter behind her.

"Thank you." Erin smiles, standing up and slowly following her team to the doors.

Holtz only nods in response, her eyes following Erin as she walks.

"See you around, Erin."

"It was nice meeting you, Holtzmann."

And with that they left. Taking with them a very flustered Erin and an MIT sweatshirt that smelt like vanilla and... burnt metal?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that I kind of set it up as though it's going to be a slow burn multi-chap love story? Would probably be angsty as Hell. I'd probably use the dice method to make the plot insane...
> 
> Oh well I hope yall enjoyed at least a lil bit :)


End file.
